Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a pattern using ion beams of bilateral symmetry, a method of forming a magnetic memory device using the same, and an ion beam apparatus generating ion beams of bilateral symmetry.
Magnetic memory devices are being developed as semiconductor memory devices satisfying the industry demands for higher speed and lower power consumption memory devices. Magnetic memory devices are next-generation semiconductor memory devices because of their high-speed performance and non-volatile characteristics.
Generally, magnetic memory devices may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The MTJ pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. A resistance value of the MTJ pattern may be changed according to magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, the MTJ pattern may have a relatively high resistance value if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other. The MTJ pattern may have a relatively low resistance value if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other. Data values may be represented in the MTJ pattern using a difference between the resistance values.
The electronic industry is increasingly demanding more highly integrated and lower power consuming magnetic memory devices. Accordingly, research is being conducted into various ways for satisfying these demands.